Je rêve de ton c
by snurfsnurfsnurf
Summary: Brian observe Justin qui dort. (un texte de Marc Lavoine accompagne cet OS)


**Je rêve de ton cul (Marc Lavoine)**

 _Je rêve de ton cul, c'est comme ça_

 _Moi qui ne rêvais plus, plus trop le goût à ça_

 _Je rêve de ton cul tous les soirs_

 _Je rêve de la rue que j'emprunte pour venir le voir_

Justin était allongé sur le lit, encore endormi et fatigué par la nuit qu'ils avaient passée à s'aimer sans se l'avouer, à se le prouver sans se le dire. Brian, sortant de la salle de bains, l'observait en silence, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire coquin ni empli de désir, juste la traduction d'un bien-être lorsqu'il était en présence de son amant. Seul, un drap couvrait une partie du corps du plus jeune et cette barrière rendait sans doute cette vision encore plus agréable. Le tissu moulait parfaitement le galbe de ses fesses, partie du corps que Brian ne manquait jamais de remarquer chez les hommes qu'il croisait, même si pour Justin, ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait vu en premier. Et qu'était-ce d'ailleurs ? La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, on ne peut pas dire que le jeune homme était à son avantage, un jean même pas moulant, un simple t-shirt blanc sous une chemise ouverte. Il n'avait pas du tout la silhouette que faisait détourner le regard du coureur de slip qu'était Brian. Et pourtant ce soir-là, il n'avait plus eu d'yeux que pour lui.

 _Je rêve de ton cul nuit et jour_

 _Il est mon salut, ma plus belle histoire d'amour_

 _Je rêve de ton cul et je n'y peux rien_

 _Je remets mes rêves et toute ma vie au creux de tes reins_

Brian aurait pu l'observer pendant des heures sans lassitude. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait le faire que lorsque Justin dormait car jamais ô grand jamais, il n'aurait voulu qu'on le voit dans cet état de béatitude devant son petit-ami. Rien que l'utilisation du mot petit-ami, lui aurait donné la nausée. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas son petit-ami, c'était plus que ça encore. Son amant, son homme, sa vie. Brian secoua sa tête, un frisson d'effroi venait de le parcourir en imaginant que quelqu'un puisse entendre ses pensées. Pourtant, il savait que tous étaient au courant des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune blondinet. Ils avaient même sans doute, tous su, avant lui mais peu importe, il était Brian Kinney et il devait se montrer à la hauteur de l'image qu'il s'était créé même si celle-ci s'était quelque peu altérée lors de sa rencontre avec Justin Taylor.

 _Je rêve de ton cul, je l'adore_

 _C'est la plus belle vue, elle vaut son pesant d'or_

 _Je rêve de ton cul, tu es si belle_

 _C'est Dieu qui t'a voulue et moi, je remercie le ciel_

Brian se rapprocha silencieusement du bel endormi. Tout en l'observant, il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu lui faire un tel effet quand il l'avait croisé et pourquoi il avait à ce point changé sa vie. Il prit le drap et le fit lentement glissé afin de révéler ce cul qu'il aurait pu reconnaître les yeux fermés. Il en avait vu des dizaines et des dizaines et pourtant celui-là avait quelque chose de particulier. Mais quoi ? Ses lobes charnus n'avaient rien de plus que les autres au contraire, si on les comparait à certains des hommes qu'il avait eu dans son lit, ils étaient moins fermes et moins musclés. Et pourtant, c'était bien ceux-là auxquels il pensait le plus. Lorsqu'il était loin de Justin, il n'imaginait pas un autre corps que le sien lorsqu'il s'adonnait au plaisir solitaire.

 _Je rêve de ton cul sans arrêt_

 _Mon cœur est à nu, jusqu'où tout ça va-t-il aller ?_

 _Je rêve de ton cul. Dieu que j'aime ça_

 _Comme un ange venu, tu es venue t'asseoir sur moi._

Avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds, il ressemblait décidément à un ange. C'était comme ça que Debbie l'avait surnommé dès le début et à la longue c'était devenu le sien : « son ange ». Brian était chanceux de l'avoir dans sa vie et il le savait. Des tas de gens cherchaient toute leur vie, la personne qui leur fallait sans jamais la trouver et lui, il l'avait trouvée alors qu'il ne la cherchait pas. Il ne l'avait même jamais souhaité. Justin était un soir apparu dans sa vie et avait posé ses valises dans son coeur. Au début, Brian avait nié l'importance qu'il avait pour lui, il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'un coup parmi tant d'autres. Mais pourquoi alors avait-il à chaque fois éprouvé le besoin de l'avoir contre lui, de prendre possession de lui. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réalisé, il était trop tard pour fuir, tel un aimant, le jeune blond l'attirait encore et encore et il était impossible de s'en éloigner.

Les yeux du plus jeune se mirent soudain à papillonner et il s'éveilla en souriant à Brian qui en fit de même avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour un doux baiser. Bientôt, après de multiples caresses et baisers, le corps de Brian ne fit plus qu'un avec celui qu'il avait tant observé et qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

 **FIN**


End file.
